Talk:Character crossover appearances
Reginald? Should Reginald Barclay be in this list? He was a continual character on Star Trek: The Next Generation, but he wasn't a main character. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 16:40, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :For that matter, should Kira Nerys (mirror) be on the list? After all, it was a (har har, I couldn't resist). But seriously, I don't think he should if Q isn't. And how were there so many crossovers on Voyager, a show set on the other side of the galaxy? They must have gotten more desperate than I thought... Weyoun 16:48, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Correct, but wouldn't it be better to just move this page to Character crossover appearances? There shouldn't be too many "non-main" characters that actually had crossover appearances, I think we could live with one list for all of them... -- Cid Highwind 16:52, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :That's a good idea, I like it. Weyoun 16:59, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) Indeed, it gets my support. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 17:01, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Would Crossover appearances be too broad of a name? Character crossover appearances sounds awkward somehow now that I read it on the actual page. Weyoun 17:07, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) A valid point, but some may get confused. For instance, the starship USS Enterprise-D was seen on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and this may be considered as being valid on the page. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 17:11, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Agreed with both - it does sound a little awkward, but seems to be the best title at the moment... -- Cid Highwind 17:20, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::"Multi-series characters"? --9er 17:22, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::I don't know - right now, it is about characters mainly (as in "invented for", even if not main characters) from one series that also appeared in other series. A list of "multi-series characters" would, in my opinion, need to have a slightly different format. -- Cid Highwind 17:29, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::Same thing. Every character who's appeared in more than one series was "invented" for the first series he or she appeared in. No character was "designed" to be multi-series; it just works out that way. --9er 17:34, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::Indeed, this is a most interesting problem. Perhaps something as simple as Character crossovers or Character series crossovers will do. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 17:36, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) Should Worf really be listed as a DS9 character who appeared in 3 TNG movies? I find it a bit odd that his role on TNG isn't even mentioned. GandalfsWhisper 04:22, 15 March 2006 (UTC) :Worf was a part of DS9 when he made his last three TNG movie appearances, hence the crossover list. However, he was not a part of DS9 while he was on TNG, nor did he appear on DS9 or anything else, hence no TNG crossover appearances. I hope this clarifies things. :) --From Andoria with Love 11:51, 15 March 2006 (UTC) The Doctor I don't think the Doctor should be on the list, as the Voyager EMH never actually appeared in any other series. Lewis Zimmerman and the Enterprise-E EMH are different characters from Voyager's Doctor. On that note, I suppose Zimmerman could be included, since he was on DS9 and Voyager. Although I'm not sure where to categorize him. Zimmerman is more important to Voyager, obviously, but he did appear on DS9 first. Just a thought. Maqsarian 18:40, 26 June 2006 (UTC) :I agree. The EMH on Voyager evolved, he is no longer the original EMH program. He is more like a twin brother to the other EMHs. He is not the same person as they are. Therefore, I agree that he should not be listed as a crossover for the listed First Constact and Voyager appearance. --OuroborosCobra 18:49, 26 June 2006 (UTC) TAS Crossovers Does TAS count for crossovers. I know that it is MA canon, but TAS, for the most part, had the exact same characters as TOS. What are your thoughts? 01:58, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :TAS is, for all intents and purposes, considered a continuation of TOS, at least for the main characters. -- Sulfur 02:28, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Guinan and Soran? Why are Guinan and Soran listed here? Is it because they appeared in the 23rd-century portion of Generations? That seems odd to me, as I think of Generations as essentially a Next Gen film, so Guinan’s appearance in the prologue isn’t exactly a crossover. Even more so Soran, a character who appears in only one film; I generally think of “crossover” appearances as when a character established in one series subsequently appears in another. And if we do consider Guinan to be a "crossover character", it seems odd to list her appearance in and not (even though that appearance is in the Next Gen timeframe). Am I looking at this wrong? —Josiah Rowe (talk) 13:11, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Nearly a week later, and no response, so I will take silence as consent (or at least, indifference) and remove them. (I also noticed another argument for removing them: if the 23rd-century section of counts as a "crossover" for Guinan and Soran, it should not count for Chekov and Scotty.) —Josiah Rowe (talk) 16:20, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Valtane, Lojur and Hayes Also, I reckon Lojur, Dimitri Valtane and Hayes (Male Admiral) ought to be listed, but they all appeared in films before appearing in a (different) TV series. Should Lojur and Valtane be listed under TOS, or should we make a different section for TOS films? Similarly Hayes: if we create a separate section for TNG films, the Borg Queen should go there too. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 13:32, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Done, as above. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 16:32, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Worf and Pike Why is Worf listed on the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine category when he was a TNG character? In that line of thought shouldn't we have Pike, Spock and Number One on Discovery as well? Pedronog (talk) 09:58, December 1, 2019 (UTC) : Like Miles O'Brien; Worf became a regular cast member of in season 4/5 or thereabouts. : 16:16, December 1, 2019 (UTC) OK, Pike is listed as a regular in Discovery's second season too. Pedronog (talk) 17:32, December 3, 2019 (UTC) ::I think that goes in the wrong direction. Other characters are listed under the series in which they first appeared. I've removed Worf from the DS9 section, so we're consistent. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 04:49, February 15, 2020 (UTC) ::: Seems Picard on PIC should go too. --Alan (talk) 04:58, February 15, 2020 (UTC) ::Huh? There's no PIC section. I'm confused. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 05:14, February 15, 2020 (UTC)